


The Best Bits Aren't Even New

by AgingPhangirl (Madophelia)



Series: Fic Every Day in June 2017 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dinner, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, fic every day in june 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madophelia/pseuds/AgingPhangirl
Summary: The barbecue is new, and the wine glasses, and the way he's allowed to kiss Phil in the kitchen. But the best bits? They aren't new at all.





	The Best Bits Aren't Even New

**Author's Note:**

> June 3 of my Fic Every Day in June 2017 project. 
> 
> It was talking to @killingmeitsso2yearsago about how our boys will totally have grown up dinner parties now. Also I went to a barbecue. So this was born. Enjoy!
> 
> Also Phil tweeted about having a BBQ like 10 minutes before I posted this and I'm genuinely a bit scared at how psychic I might be haha.
> 
> Send me prompts on [Tumblr](http://agingphangirl.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](http://twitter.com/agingfangirl)

It wasn't a barbecue. At least, that's what Phil kept reminding him. It didn't count at a barbecue because they weren't actually cooking outside. 

They are eating outside though, Dan reminds him, and they're cooking sausages and burgers and a whole manner of things that he would have sworn off in his vegan phase. They were taking advantage of their terrace balcony, the patio furniture, and the nice weather. 

Phil though, ever the traditionalist, insisted they were simply having a barbecue-themed outdoor dinner party. Dan smiled, nodded his head, and thought a dinner party sounded like something grown up people would do when moving into a new home. So, yes, that was all fine. 

To show just how fine it all is Dan drops a kiss onto Phil's cheek as he empties their shopping bags onto the kitchen counter. It's new, and mostly unspoken, but Phil accepts it with minimal blushing so Dan counts it as a win.

Instead of an ice bucket with beers in they pull out the new fancy wine glasses, and instead of loud pop music he settles for something softer. 

The whole afternoon is lovely. It goes off without a hitch (if you don't count Phil smashing one glass but then that's pretty standard at this point) and when the night starts drawing in they light a few candles to keep the insects at bay, turn on their patio heater and stay outside. It's relaxed and they're wine fuzzy, but even so Dan can tell PJ is looking at them strangely.

“What?” he asks, sipping his wine. 

Phil is tipped towards him, cheeks pink, body gone slightly slack. The wine affects him more these days but Dan is smiling fondly at the way he's trying to remain upright even though he's clearly tired. 

“You seem happy,” PJ says quietly, as an aside, out of earshot of Phil, Sophie and the others who are chatting enthusiastically about something or other.

“I am.”

“And this…” he gestures between them, “This is going well?”

Dan swallows down the urge to deny everything, to shrug it off as if it doesn't matter, like he's trying to convince himself as well as everyone else. He's trying not to do that these days. They both are. 

“It's…” Dan glances at Phil, illuminated in flickering candlelight. He catches Dan's eye and grins. “New,” he settles for. 

“Most of it,” PJ points out, “But I'd argue some of it is quite old.”

Dan hums. PJ is right of course. The dinner parties and the wine glasses and the kisses in the kitchen that's all wonderfully, excitingly new. But Phil? Phil and his bright smile and his clumsy glass smashing and his determined opinions about what actually constitutes a barbecue? That hasn't been new for a while. Maybe that's what makes the new stuff all that much better.

“The best bits are,” Dan says quietly, a smile tacked on the end that is still trying to not share too much.

PJ must get that and effortlessly joins back in with the conversation. Dan stays out of it for a moment, watching as Phil divides his attention seamlessly between all of their friends. He's a little drunk, Dan can tell, so he's gesturing a little too wildly and more than once brings his hand to knock against Dan's arm as he talks. On the third time, Dan grabs his hand. 

There is a brief pause as Phil looks at him and then at the table. Dan just smiles and so does everyone else and the evening continues. The world doesn't end, the terrace doesn't suddenly become engulfed in flame and the internet doesn't suddenly shun them and end their careers. Nothing much happens at all, except that Dan enjoys good wine and good food with good friends and all the while his hand is clasped with Phil's. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
